


Row Boats, Black Bikinis, and the Caribbean Sea

by drfangirl



Category: The X files, The X-Files: I Want To Believe (2008)
Genre: F/M, Sex on the Beach, Vignette, black bikini, caribbean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfangirl/pseuds/drfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post IWTB<br/>All About the Row Boat and the Destination</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scully's skin sizzles in the scalding Caribbean sun as she squints to study the cerulean blue waves and Mulder's defined chest muscles. The condensation from the beer in her hand, cools her upper thigh, where the bottle rests. Her heart is pounding, mimicking the throbbing of the helicopter's wings that had just flown above the little row boat. 

The constant drag and rush of water over the paddles attached to their row boat calms Mulder as Scully's worried eyes probe his. Her eyes are the color of the sea. That's why they are here, in the middle of the ocean. He is doing this for Scully. She deserves a vacation, especially a nautical one, after all, he knew the ocean reminds her of her father- a source of much needed comfort. He misses the sparkle in her eyes that much imitates the sun's rays on the ocean right now. He drops the paddles into the middle of the boat, one hand reaching for his bottle of beer, the other, her now sun-pinked hand. He studies the contrast of the black bikini against her pale skin and the bright gold and auburn in her hair. His fascination with the black bikini progresses. He wants to take it off of her. He wants to count her freckles. Taste the sea on her skin. Feel the warmth of the sun's kiss on her shoulders. He knows she won't approve, but he stands up and jumps into the water, flipping the boat over.

Sputtering, Scully surfaces, her cover up drenched, but her body relishing in the cold relief of the sea water. She still clutches the beer as Mulder allows her to wrap her arms and legs around him. He kisses her, tasting sea salt, alcohol, and her remnants of sunscreen put on hours before. She opens her mouth, letting him explore and she caresses his already tanned shoulders. She slides down his chest until her lower stomach covers a lump in his bathing suit trunks. She grins and nips at his tongue, pleased by his immediate physical response. 

His tongue traces the contour of her ear, while whispering about how beautiful she is comparing her eyes to the sea. Her wet hair caresses his shoulders as his fingers push her bikini bottom fabric to the side. His two fingers, as well as sea water, enter her as she squirms from surprise. His tongue traces her neck as the motion of his fingers mimics his legs, treading water. 

Gesturing toward the boat, an aroused Mulder pulls himself in, as well as lifting his partner, onto the narrow, wooden deck of the boat. He pulls down his bathing suit trunks and positions her on his lap. His lips connect with hers again, saturated with sea salt. Fingering her bikini bottom to the side, he enters her and she winces as her body re-adjusts to his size. She slides up and down his body, their eyes locked. They climax together, fitting for the cohesion of the sun and sea. She smiles and heads to her seat, gesturing for Mulder to recommence rowing. 

"Scully, we just had sex in the Bermuda Triangle."


	2. Chapter 2

Her sleek body, still shimmering and wet from her swim, sidles up next to his, on the sand, instantly cooling his sun scorched skin. "Hey." Her freckled nose crinkles as he kisses it, and he savors the fact that she is openly letting him kiss her.   
"Let's go swimming." 

Her legs wrap around his middle as he carries her, piggyback style into the deeper part of the water. Her muscles tighten as the water becomes colder and he heads deeper. Then he goes under, pulling a surprised Scully with him. She slaps him in the head as he emerges. "I hate you." And then her limbs are wrapped around his waist and her cerulean eyes are level with his warmed hazel. His lips meet hers, in a slicked, salty desperation as he reaches for his member through his bathing suit trunks. "Mulder, this isn't a good idea. There are too many germs. There isn't sufficient...ohmygod." She winces as he wedges himself into her, fighting water resistance and lack of lubrication. He is fully encapsulated in her and she bites her lip as her insides sting with salt water. He pulls out and she takes that moment to swim toward the shore, throwing her bikini top into the water behind her. He could pick it up and they could finish this on the beach.

She waits for him in the shallow water, topless, and he collapses on top of her, pulling her onto drier sand. Waves lap at their feet as he enters her again and this time they sigh at the much more comfortable contact.


	3. Chapter 3

Mulder dances around in a semi-drunken stupor. Drunk on life, drunk on rum, drunk on Scully. She watches him, amused, from under a palm tree, the falling sun casting dramatic shadows on the ground and over her skin. Mulder approaches her and pulls her into his arms as they began a sloppy dance, his warm, alcohol scented breath mingling with the smell of sunscreen and salt. She thinks: this is what happiness feels like. And she dances with him, her mind free from thoughts about the hospital, D.C., their failed relationship, William, the FBI. 

In an awkward dip, she ends up on the ground, with Mulder staring down at her, his arms wedged in the sand around her body. His hazel eyes are warm and loving as his thumb traces the curvature of her cheek. He traces the freckles dotting her nose and he gazes at her, his eyes saying more than he ever could. "Scully...I'm happy you let me convince you to come."  
He lays his head on her chest, directly listening to the echoing of her heart. She runs her fingers through his salty hair, massaging his scalp. And he begins to drift off to sleep on her chest. She sighs and savors the feeling of his body on hers, as her eyes close.

She wakes up to a large hand caressing her hair and she looks up to see an inky sky and Mulder's face. Her head is in his lap, and she feels his ankles digging into the base of her skull. "Did you have a good nap?" She sleepily slides into his lap, her back against his chest, her pale legs dangling over his folded tan lap, her fingers interlacing into his. They watch the ebb and flow of the clear, blue water together, his hand drawing lazy circles on her shoulder, attempting to avoid the sunburned splotches. Accidentally scraping his nail against a inflamed area, she winces, and he licks her skin, attempting to cool the area. "Mulder..." she pulls herself out of his lap and falls into the sand next to him, "that tickles." Her eyes crinkle into rare lines of happiness as he looks at the woman he loves in front of him. The sunburnt, black bikini wearing, laughing doctor, and FBI agent, with the red hair, who stole his heart so many years before. Scully is his happiness.


End file.
